pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1727 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events * Jonathan Swift revisits England this year and stays with his friend Alexander Pope. The visit is cut short when Swift gets word that Esther Johnson is dying. He rushes back to Dublin. She survives until January 28, 1728. Works published , circa 1727]] * Anonymous, Several Copies of Verses on Occasion of Mr. Gulliver's Travels, often attributed to Alexander Pope, but perhaps composed by Pope as well as John Gay and John ArbuthnotCox, Michael, editor, The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * Henry Baker, The Universe, a Poem intended to restrain the Pride of Man * Elizabeth Boyd, writing under the pen name, "Louisa", Variety * Mather Byles, "A Poem on the Death of His Late Majesty King George, of Glorious Memory, and the Accession of Our Present Sovereign, King George II, to the British Throne",Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press the author's first published poem, he wrote formal, neoclassical verse influenced by Alexander PopeBurt, Daniel S., [http://books.google.com/books?id=VQ0fgo5v6e0C The Chronology of American Literature: : America's literary achievements from the colonial era to modern times], Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2004, ISBN 978-0-618-16821-7, retrieved via Google Books * John Dyer, Grongar Hill, Dyer's first published work originally appeared in Richard Savage's Miscellany in 1726, written in Pindaric style; this year Dyer rewrote the 150-line piece in a loose measure of four cadences and had it printed, after which it received much acclaim * John Gay, Fables, I, to be followed by II in 1738, but completed only in 1750 * Miscellanies in Prose and Verse, two volumes published this year, an anthology including prose and verse by Alexander Pope, Jonathan Swift, John Gay and John Arbuthnot (Last Volume 1728 that edition states "1727", The Third Volume the fourth 1732, Volume the Fifth 1735 with no content by Pope) * Christopher Pitt, Poems and Translations * James Ralph, The Tempest; or, The Terror of Death * Alexander Pope: ** Peri Bathous, Or the Art of Sinking in Poetry, a parody of Longinus's treatise on the sublime ** (see also Several Copies ... by Anonymous, above) * James Thomson: ** A Poem Sacred to the Memory of Sir Isaac Newton (who died March 20 of this year) ** Summer (see also Winter 1726, Spring 1728, The Seasons 1730) * John Wright, Spiritual Songs for Children Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * September 13 – Johann Friedrich Löwen (died 1771), German poet, intellectual and theatrical theorist and at one time a confidant of Gotthold Ephraim Lessing * September 14 – Mercy Otis Warren (died 1814), American playwright, poet and historian ;Also: ** year uncertain – Thomas Cole (English poet) (died 1796), English ** Johann Joachim Ewald (nothing is known of his life after 1762)), German ** William Smith (died 1803), English Colonial American educator, theologian, poet and historian Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * John Reynolds See also * Poetry * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * 18th century in poetry * 18th century in literature * Augustan poetry * Scriblerus Club Notes External links *http://rpo.library.utoronto.ca/timeline/ "A Time-Line of Poetry in English,"] Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Category:1700s in poetry Poetry Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry